1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a coating and uses thereof, and more particularly to a method of making a composite coating and a product formed with the composite coating.
2. The Related Art
At present, a sol-gel method is widely applied to manufacture SiO2 coating, TiO2 coating and ZrO2 coating, etc. The SiO2 coating, the TiO2 coating and the ZrO2 coating are generally used to be coated onto surfaces of a base body of a product so as to form SiO2 films, TiO2 films and ZrO2 films respectively. The films can protect the product from being damaged. However, the SiO2 coating, the TiO2 coating and the ZrO2 coating manufactured by the sol-gel method each have only one single function, and accordingly, the SiO2 film, the TiO2 film and the ZrO2 film respectively formed by the SiO2 coating, the TiO2 coating and the ZrO2 coating each have only one corresponding function so that the foregoing films can not fully protect the product. Therefore, a method of making a composite coating is required to manufacture the composite coating having many kinds of composite functions.